In your arms
by Arisu Akagi
Summary: (AkaHana)La vida del capitán de Shohoku cambia drásticamente,todo lo que conoce y ama desaparece en un instante. Y la persona más improbable, quizás sea la única que pueda ayudarlo...


Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue y todas las empresas involucradas en la producción del anime.

Dedicado a Lita (Tu sabes por qué )

**In your arms**

por Arisu

I

Hanamichi salió a correr como todas las mañanas. Casi siempre lo hacía en el parque pero de vez en cuando le gustaba recorrer las calles y daba la vuelta larga pasando frente al portón de Shohoku.

Al llegar a la esquina tuvo que detenerse por el semáforo en rojo. Entonces lo vio entrar a la escuela. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí tan temprano? El muchacho saltó el portón que aún estaba cerrado. ¿Desde cuándo el señor corrección hacía algo como eso? Escabullirse en la escuela ¿para qué?

Cuando el semáforo cambió a verde, Sakuragi no lo dudó y al llegar a la puerta de Shohoku trepó con facilidad la reja para seguir a su compañero de equipo evitando ser visto.

¿Iba al gimnasio? Si quería practicar podía hacerlo en las canchas del parque, no tenía necesidad de entrar a hurtadillas a la escuela. Había algo raro en todo esto y él averiguaría el por qué.

Al llegar al gimnasio, Hanamichi vio que la puerta estaba abierta. No era muy inteligente de su parte dejarla así, sobre todo si no quería que lo descubrieran. Escuchó el ruido de la cerradura del cuarto de limpieza, también el de los baldes y escobas entrechocándose. Hana se acercó sigilosamente para ver que estaba sucediendo ahí adentro.

Apenas pudo contener el grito de asombro ante la escena: arrodillado en el piso del gimnasio, Akagi trataba de borrar con ahínco el mensaje escrito en el piso. "Rukawa, te amo" , acompañado de cientos de corazoncitos esparcidos por toda la cancha.

Pero no terminaba allí; de la baranda de la tribuna colgaban globos y cintas de colores. Las canastas del tablero estaban llenas de ositos de peluche con moños rojos. Un enorme cartel rosa colgaba en medio de la cancha.

"Soy tuya, Kaede" y la firma: Haruko Akagi.

La sangre de Hanamichi silbaba en sus oídos. ¿Quién fue el imbécil que había hecho esto? ¡El se encargaría de destrozarlo con sus propias manos! ¡Nadie que se burlaba de Haruko-san y vivía para contarlo!

Sin darse cuenta entró al gimnasio, atrayendo la atención del Gori. Nunca había visto un par de ojos tan llenos de dolor, quebrándose en lágrimas. Se acercó e intentó preguntarle por qué, pero Akagi sin decir una palabra volvió a su tarea de limpiar el piso.

Esa fue la última vez que Hanamichi pensó en el bienestar de Haruko.

II

El profesor miró a su mejor alumna caminando hacia su escritorio. Sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que ella había sido la primera en terminar. No había duda por la alegría en su cara que le había ido bien. La chica le dio el papel y pidió su permiso para salir unos minutos antes de hora.

Con gusto, el profesor aceptó. Los demás alumnos seguían en sus asientos escribiendo apresuradamente. Aún tenían unos quince minutos y no quería perder el tiempo observando como sus duras cabezas echaban humo por el esfuerzo. Decidió corregir el único papel que tenía en sus manos.

El profesor recorrió la hermosa escritura de su mejor alumna.

"Se que debería estar contestando sus estúpidas preguntas pero tengo un tema mejor para desarrollar.

¡Hoy es el día más importante de mi vida! Por fin voy a declararle mi amor a Kaede Rukawa.

Le tengo preparada una maravillosa sorpresa en el gimnasio. ¡Qué cara va a poner!

Espero que mi hermano no se moleste por lo que hice pero no tuve alternativa. Si me hubiera ayudado desde el principio con Kaede como le pedí no tendría que haber tomado medidas tan drásticas.

¡Lo único que Takenori hace es obligarme a tomar esas odiosas pastillas! Pero me di cuenta a tiempo y dejé de tomarlas. Y él no me descubrió. A veces me asombro de la estupidez de las personas.

En fin, ahora que soy yo misma otra vez podré ser feliz con Kaede. El también ha estado pretendiendo. Parece ignorarme pero yo lo conozco bien. ¡Él está tan solo! Yo puedo escuchar su llamado todas las noches. Su corazón habla con el mío, siempre. Yo soy la única capaz de hacerlo feliz.

Él a veces parece confundido. Pero esta tarde yo lo ayudaré a dejar sus dudas atrás y seremos felices para siempre.

Por eso profesor, estoy muy disgustada con usted. Estuvo a punto de arruinar mis planes. Pero en consideración por alguna que otra clase divertida voy a darle una oportunidad: le preguntaré si puedo salir más temprano. Espero que por su propio bien me de permiso. De lo contrario, señor, sabrá lo que es interponerse en el camino del amor verdadero. Nada puede detenerlo. Nada ni nadie.

Atentamente

Haruko Akagi."

El timbre de salida lo hizo saltar de su asiento. Sus alumnos apilaban sus papeles en el escritorio. Pero el profesor no les prestó atención. Salió corriendo rumbo a la Dirección apretando en su mano el examen de Haruko.

En el camino, agradeció a Dios el haber dado la respuesta correcta.

III

Al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio, Akagi se detuvo. A pesar de su excelente estado físico estaba agotado. El camino desde la oficina del Director era bastante largo y el miedo no ayudaba en nada. Le había pedido a Kogure que buscara a su hermana pero, aún cuando podía confiar en él ciegamente, sabía que no podría con ella.

Pero su amigo estaba allí parado en la puerta con varios miembros del equipo. ¿Por qué no habían entrado? Oh, no, Haruko...

Kogure se acercó a él. Sólo entonces vio el golpe que tenía en la mejilla. Nunca podría pagarle por eso. Pero su amigo no dijo nada: sonrió como pudo y le contó lo que había pasado, sin enojo.

Haruko había llegado al gimnasio hacía diez minutos. Estaba contenta, más bien eufórica. Le pidió permiso para entrar pero Kogure se lo negó. Ella insistió un par de veces con amabilidad pero a la tercera, sin previo aviso, le dio con su maletín en la cara. Afortunadamente no se desmayó pero ella aprovechó el momento en que él estaba tirado en el suelo para entrar.

—Lo siento, Akagi. No pude detenerla.—dijo Kogure, culpándose cuando él no había hecho nada malo.

Akagi sólo pudo apretar su hombro sin poder decir una palabra. Era un desastre emocional últimamente y después de esta mañana, ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la infinita comprensión de sus amigos.

Fue hasta la puerta, respiró hondo antes de hablar con Sasaoka y Kuwata que estaban esperando en la entrada. Les dijo que la práctica de hoy se cancelaba. Los muchachos lo miraron asombrados pero obedecieron.

Ahora sólo le restaba enfrentar a Haruko. Hubo una época en que su hermana era todo para él. Ella era hermosa, alegre, compartía su afición por el basket cuando ni siquiera su padre lo aguantaba hablar de ello. Eran amigos, compañeros, hermanos. Pero hacía tiempo que nada de eso era cierto.

A excepción de los meses que estuvo en tratamiento, Haruko se había convertido en una extraña. Alguien que él debía vigilar, cuidar. Su padre casi no contaba para nada, nunca lo había hecho. Su madre estaba tan avergonzada de que su hija hubiera heredado la tara de la familia que no quería ni tratar con ella. Eso lo dejaba a él solo para todo.

Hubiera sido fácil dejarla tirada en un hospital psiquiátrico, pero él no la abandonaría como lo habían hecho sus padres. Él jamás se daría por vencido. Sobre todo esta vez cuando era culpable de haber bajado la guardia. Ella estaba tan bien que nunca se imaginó que había dejado la medicación. Ni siquiera su psiquiatra lo había advertido.

Podía escuchar los ruidos desde el gimnasio. Como siempre, su hermana estaba dando rienda suelta a su ira destrozando lo que encontrara a su paso. Seguramente había encontrado las decoraciones escondidas en el cuarto de la limpieza.

Les había llevado un par de horas a Sakuragi y a él arreglar el gimnasio. El pelirrojo no dijo una palabra: se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a limpiar. Quiso echarlo de allí pero Hanamichi no le hizo caso. Como siempre.

Fue lo mejor, a la larga. Cuando terminaron de limpiar pudo descargarse, contarle todo a alguien y llorar sin vergüenza en sus brazos.

"Puedes contar conmigo, Akagi. Para lo que sea"

Pensó hacer caso de las palabras de Sakuragi pero no tuvo corazón para hacerlo. Él no merecía presenciar un espectáculo como este. Era su responsabilidad, sólo suya.

Abrió la puerta a tiempo de ver la sangre cayendo en el suelo del gimnasio.

IV

Llegó a ver al Gori entrando en el gimnasio. Kogure intentó detenerlo pero Hanamichi estaba decidido a ayudar a su capitán. Los dos entraron juntos y cerraron la puerta.

El cuerpo de Rukawa yacía en el suelo donde un charco de sangre se formaba lentamente. Haruko le sostenía la cabeza en su regazo mientras dibujaba con el cuchillo en el pecho del kitsune.

Acercándose lentamente a ella, Akagi trataba de tranquilizarla mientras le pedía que arrojara el arma. Unos pasos más y estaría lo suficientemente cerca para quitárselo él mismo.

Hanamichi contuvo la respiración. Si Akagi fallaba, él estaría listo. Ahora entendía el dolor del capitán. Cada imagen de Haruko sonriendo paso por su mente, aunque ninguna podía borrar el horror de verla así en el abismo de su locura.

Akagi estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. ¡No! ¡Él estaba tan cerca! Haruko levantó la cabeza, sus pupilas dilatadas se fijaron en la figura de su hermano y enceguecida por la furia soltó a Rukawa como si fuera un peso muerto para abalanzarse sobre su él blandiendo el enorme cuchillo chorreado de sangre.

Su propio corazón dejó de latir cuando escuchó el gemido de dolor de Akagi al recibir la puñalada en el hombro. Pero Hanamichi vio como a pesar de la herida, el Gori la abrazaba fuertemente, sin soltarla, aun cuando Haruko se retorcía violentamente insultándolo, escupiendo en su cara palabras llenas de odio.

Kogure fue hasta dónde estaba tirado Rukawa mientras Hanamichi ayudaba al capitán de Shohoku a sostener a su hermana. Era increíble que una chica tan pequeña pudiera tener tanta fuerza. Entre los dos apenas podían retenerla. Akagi estaba visiblemente dolorido pero no dejaba de abrazarla. Pálido y exhausto, miró a Hana directo a los ojos y murmuró:—No puedo... no puedo más...

Sakuragi le sonrió. Arrancó a la chica de los brazos del hermano sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas. Él se encargaría de ella, lo haría por Akagi.

El capitán cayó sentado en el suelo tomando su hombro sangrante. Hubiera querido desmayarse pero hasta ese alivio le fue negado. Se quedó allí sentado mientras las lágrimas salían sin esfuerzo de sus ojos.

Y Haruko seguía gritando y gritando...

V

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en la habitación del hospital. A su lado, Kogure-senpai lo recibió con una cansada sonrisa. Rukawa no se podía mover. Tenía vendado todo el torso y las heridas le impedían moverse.

—¿Qué te pasa Rukawa? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No lo sé, senpai.

Kogure le sonrió e intentó tomarle la mano para confortarlo. Pero la retiró de inmediato al ver el miedo en los ojos de Rukawa. Volvió a sentarse en su silla pensando en el trabajo que les esperaba a todos después de esa desgracia.

Rukawa se disculpó con su senpai. Él sabía que no le haría daño pero su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo. Es que la chica esa había hecho lo mismo en el gimnasio. Había despertado cuando sintió el toque de unos dedos en su mano. Él reaccionó como siempre, tirando un golpe sin ver quién lo despertaba, pero la chica lo esquivó.

"¿Ves Kaede? ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro!"

Ella fue corriendo al cuarto de limpieza. Rukawa vio como volaban guirnaldas de colores y ositos de peluche hacia afuera. Fue hasta la tribuna para recoger sus cosas y salir de allí. Esperaría la hora de la práctica en otra parte.

"¿A dónde vas Kaede? ¿No quieres ver lo que tengo para ti?"

Si le hubiera hecho caso a su intuición habría salido corriendo al escuchar esas palabras pero fue tan idiota como para contestarle que no tenía interés. Fue entonces que sintió el golpe en la espalda. Le había dado un pelotazo en la parte baja de la espalda. Dolía mucho. Se quedó tirado en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Por qué nadie me hace caso? ¡Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti!"

La chica comenzó a destrozar las decoraciones. Kaede levantó la vista y vio los copos blancos del relleno de los peluches volando por todas partes. Repetía una frase una y otra vez."¿Te gusta tu sorpresa?"

Algo más repuesto del golpe, Rukawa se levantó y quiso alcanzar la puerta. Ahí fue cuando un rayo de sol se reflejó en el filo del cuchillo que sostenía la chica. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes, pero ella le cortó el paso.

" No te vayas, Kaede. ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche? Hoy es el día, hoy le diremos a todos que nos amamos. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

La única salida era la puerta principal y la loca estaba justo enfrente. Pensando que sería como esquivar a un defensa, Rukawa se lanzó al frente. La golpearía si fuera necesario. Nadie le cobraría falta. Pero la chica tampoco jugó con las reglas. Con un firme movimiento de la mano derecha le rajó el pecho con el cuchillo mientras le daba un golpe con una pesa que tenía en la izquierda.

Antes de desmayarse, el único pensamiento de Rukawa era de dónde mierda había salido la maldita pesa.

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento estaba recostado en el regazo de la chica. Ella le hablaba susurrando mientras le cortaba el pecho.

"Todo está bien Kaede, estamos juntos. Estamos juntos."

Cada nuevo corte era más profundo que el anterior. El dolor era insoportable. Lo único que lo sostenía era la voz de Akagi tratando de convencer a su hermana. Si él lo lograba le estaría en deuda para siempre.

De repente, ella lo soltó. Estaba demasiado herido para levantarse, sólo podía mirar al techo y ceder ante la pesadez de sus párpados. Lo último que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Kogure-senpai.

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Rukawa? Estás llorando...

La voz lo hizo regresar a la habitación del hospital. Rukawa se llevó la mano a la cara. Ni se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas. Miró a Kogure y le pidió un favor.

—¿Puede llamar a mi mamá, senpai?

VI

El eco de sus pasos por el pasillo del hospital era insoportable, sin contar con el irritante sonido del papel del ramo de flores que sostenía en su mano.

Se sentía bastante estúpido, pero no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que traer. Hanamichi llegó a la puerta de la habitación del Gori. Respiró profundo, golpeó suavemente y sin esperar una respuesta entró.

En la cama, Akagi miraba hacia la ventana como si nadie estuviera en la habitación con él. Hanamichi comprendió entonces la angustia que escuchó en la voz de Kogure cuando lo llamó esa mañana por teléfono. Era frustrante verlo así todos los días.

Habían pasado diez días del incidente en el gimnasio de Shohoku. Akagi no estaba bien, no sólo por la herida en el hombro sino por el dolor de haber perdido a su hermana. Haruko estaba internada en el ala de psiquiatría mientras sus padres hacían arreglos para trasladarla lo más lejos posible.

Sakuragi estuvo con él la primera noche y tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar la visita de los padres de Akagi. A primera vista parecían una pareja normal, preocupada por la salud de su hijo. Pero cuando el Gori comenzó a hablar de Haruko, toda la dulzura de su madre se transformó en desprecio y un odio inexplicable. Con la mayor frialdad que había visto en una madre, la señora Akagi le dijo que ésa ya no era parte de su familia y que estaban haciendo arreglos para confinarla lejos de ellos.

El Gori quiso protestar pero su madre no lo dejó. Buscó apoyo en su padre pero éste sólo desvió la mirada. Hana vio la mirada de su capitán endurecerse, brillando con furiosas lágrimas contenidas.

Akagi se levantó de la cama, casi arrancándose el suero que tenía conectado al brazo. Miró a su madre desde sus dos metros de altura.

"Si mi hermana ya no es tu hija, yo tampoco."

Su madre intentó acariciar la mejilla de su hijo pero fue rechazada violentamente. Sólo entonces, Hanamichi la vio llorar. La mujer se apoyó en el brazo de su marido y los dos salieron de su habitación.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Akagi se sentó en el borde de la cama. Hanamichi se sentó a su lado y pasando con cuidado su brazo por la cintura de Akagi lo atrajo hacia él. Sintió las lágrimas mojando su camisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como había aprendido de su madre.

Desde esa noche, Akagi dejó de hablar. Kogure y Hanamichi se turnaban para acompañarlo. La psicóloga del hospital que venía a atenderlo todos los días dijo que era una reacción normal ante lo sucedido con su hermana; con paciencia y el tratamiento adecuado saldría adelante.

Hanamichi tiró la flores marchitas y colocó la nuevas. Llevó una silla cerca de la cama, se sentó en ella. Le esperaba otra noche larga y silenciosa por delante.

VII

No hizo falta mucho esfuerzo de parte de Hanamichi para convencer a su madre de alquilarle el departamento de arriba a su capitán. La señora Sakuragi poseía el mismo buen corazón de su hijo y antes de que él terminara de contar los tristes acontecimientos en la vida de Akagi ya había dicho que sí, sin vacilar.

Hanamichi organizó la mudanza, con la ayuda de Kogure, Mitsui y Ryouta. Akagi no quería volver a su casa ni siquiera para recoger sus pertenencias. Y Hana tampoco se lo permitiría. Le había costado demasiado trabajo sacar al Gori del estado de shock como para exponerlo a una amarga confrontación con sus padres.

Todo estaba listo desde el día anterior pero Sakuragi insistió en dar un último vistazo al departamento. No había quedado tan mal teniendo en cuenta que él nunca había arreglado una casa. Se asomó a la ventana. Era una hermosa mañana. En unas horas más iría al hospital para traer al Gori a su nueva casa.

Su madre le había preguntado si sentía algo más por ese muchacho. De sólo recordarlo le subían los colores a la cara. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo se le ocurría una cosa así? Él sólo quería ayudarlo. Era su amigo, le dolía verlo así tan indefenso pero nada más. ¡Estaba hablando del Gori, por Dios!

Lo peor es que hasta Youhei le hacía caras cada vez que hablaban de Akagi. Pero él se había encargado de borrarle la sonrisita con un par de cabezazos. ¡Imbécil! Eso le enseñaría a no burlarse de él.

Aunque debía reconocer que nunca había estado tan preocupado por alguien como por su capitán. Verlo derrumbarse no había sido un espectáculo agradable. Lo peor era que pasó de un día para el otro. La última práctica había sido como cualquier otra y al día siguiente toda la normalidad había desaparecido de sus vidas dejando varias víctimas.

Rukawa había salido del hospital el día anterior. El kitsune tenía la expresión de un cachorrito desamparado en medio de la calle aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de Megane-kun. Según su familia aún tenía pesadillas. Kogure se ofreció a hacerle compañía por las noches.

Kogure, por su parte, aún seguía culpándose por no haber podido detener a Haruko. Cada vez que se veían en el hospital terminaban en la cafetería hablando de lo que pudo haber sido. Era una tortura pero podía entender perfectamente los sentimientos de su senpai. Él también hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitar todo lo que había pasado en el gimnasio.

Pero eso era imposible. Ahora sólo debían tratar de cuidarlos, hacer que volvieran a la rutina y con suerte podrían mejorar. Si de Hanamichi dependía, nadie iba a lastimar a Akagi otra vez.

Viendo su mirada asesina en el reflejo de la ventana pensó que quizás Youhei y su madre se merecían una buena disculpa.

VIII

La señora Sakuragi miraba cómo su hijo preparaba la cena para él y para su amigo. Todas las noches desde que Akagi se mudara al departamento de arriba, Hanamichi iba a cenar con él. Los primeros días, su hijo había vuelto con la bandeja de comida intacta. Pero él era demasiado empeñoso para desistir y al quinto día regresó un poco antes de las diez con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Desde ese día, Hanamichi pasaba cada vez más tiempo con ese muchacho. Incluso un par de veces logró hacerlo bajar para saludarla. La señora Sakuragi había visto unas fotos anteriores al ataque de su hermana y apenas lo había reconocido. Físicamente, estaba más delgado, ojeroso. Pero la mayor diferencia la encontró en su mirada. No quedaba nada de la seriedad y confianza en sí mismo que ella viera en las fotografías.

Era muy triste ver tanta amargura en un rostro tan joven. Sobre todo en comparación con la felicidad que irradiaban los ojos de su hijo. ¡Ah, la mirada de Hanamichi era tan diferente! Ese chico estaba a punto de darle el disgusto de su vida. Nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que su hijo fuera gay. Pero había que verlo mirar a ese muchacho hosco y debilitado para comprender que no había vuelta atrás.

En fin, había cosas que ella por más que se empeñara no podía cambiar. Si su esposo estuviera vivo, todo sería muy diferente. Pero la crianza de su hijo era su responsabilidad ahora y francamente no le veía lo objetable. Nada que pusiera esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su bebé podía ser algo tan malo.

Aunque más de una vez había visto a su hijo bajar desanimado del departamento de su amigo. Especialmente cuando Akagi iba al hospital a visitar a su hermana. Ella podía escuchar la voz de aquel muchacho resonando en el pasillo echando a Hanamichi de su casa.

Pero al día siguiente, Hana-chan volvía a subir las escaleras como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella había intentado convencer a su hijo de darle un poco de tiempo a Akagi-kun: un poco de soledad a veces sirve para aclarar los pensamientos.

Hanamichi la miraba como si hubiera pronunciado una herejía. ¡Nunca lo vio tan enojado como ese día! Y el discurso que pronunció era más que elocuente. Sólo faltó la palabra "amor" para ser la copia exacta de una novela romántica. "Uno es tan ingenuo a esa edad", pensó la señora.

Su hijo se despidió de ella y salió de la cocina rumbo a la puerta. Le dio pena decirle que esa mañana su amigo había ido a visitar a su hermana. Después de todo, nada lo haría desistir.

Salió detrás de él, escondiéndose. Se quedó al pie de la escalera escuchando. Primero, los golpes en la puerta, después la cerradura abriéndose. La voz de Hanamichi se distinguía claramente. Luego el murmullo de la voz de Akagi. Al fin, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

La señora Sakuragi esperó unos minutos. Con la misma sonrisa del Tensai, volvió a su casa para cenar sola.

IX

La idea de la fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Akagi le pareció pésima desde el principio. Pero Kogure era incapaz de luchar contra Hanamichi. En el fondo sabía que Sakuragi tenía razón. La vida social de Akagi se había reducido a cero. No es que antes hubiera sido muy exuberante que digamos pero al menos tenía las prácticas de basketball, el club de ciencias, las salidas al cine.

Ahora, sólo iba de su casa a la escuela o al hospital. Había dejado el equipo de basket, su club, todo. A decir verdad, Kogure extrañaba bastante a su viejo amigo.

Había estado tan ocupado ayudando a Kaede a recuperarse que ahora se sentía culpable de haber abandonado a Takenori. Por eso, no era quién para estar criticando a Sakuragi, quién en estos momentos lo conocía mejor que nadie.

La mano de Kaede deslizándose en la suya lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Estaban sentados en el departamento de Akagi esperando que él regresara de visitar a su hermana. Oh, sí, Sakuragi tenía el peor sentido de la oportunidad que hubiera visto en su vida. Pero lo hacía con la mejor intención.

Todo el equipo estaba allí, hasta el profesor Anzai había aceptado la invitación. Mitsui y Ryouta hablaban con Ayako en un rincón. Youhei y el Gundan molestaban a Sasaoka y Kuwata, retándolos a una competencia de tragos en cuanto el profesor Anzai se fuera a su casa. Parecía una de las reuniones antes de...

—Senpai... ¿No parece como si nada hubiera pasado?

Kogure miró a Rukawa, con toda la intención de darle la razón. Pero mirando atentamente los rostros de sus amigos él podía notar las sonrisas tensas, las miradas nerviosas a la puerta y los silencios que todos se esforzaban por llenar con palabras.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron a la vez a la entrada del departamento. La voz de Sakuragi hacía eco en el pasillo pronunciando la frase convenida.

Kaede, instintivamente, se acercó más a su lado. Kogure le dio una palmadita en el brazo para tranquilizarlo, aunque seguía mirando preocupado a la puerta.

Todos debían gritar "Feliz Cumpleaños" en cuanto Akagi entrase. Pero nadie se atrevió al ver la expresión en la cara del ex-capitán de Shohoku. ¿Quién podía culparlos?

—¡FELIZ CUMPLE... !—Hanamichi se quedó con la frase en la garganta. El pobre tendría mucho que explicar. Akagi lo sacó de un brazo dando de un portazo detrás de ellos.

—¡Estamos encerrados!—le susurró Kaede al oído, con un leve toque de pánico en la voz.

Kogure le besó la frente y le respondió:- Estás conmigo, Kaede. No tengas miedo.

Todos se sentaron a esperar a que los gritos cesaran. Y a juzgar por el tono de Akagi tendrían que esperar un buen rato para comenzar con el festejo de cumpleaños.

X

Había algo especial en Hanamichi Sakuragi. Nadie que hubiera escuchado los gritos de Akagi hubiera apostado por la salud del pelirrojo. Pero ese chico hacía milagros y logró convencer al Gori en menos de cinco minutos.

Era algo que Ayako hubiera pagado por ver en vivo y en directo. Lamentablemente, ellos no querían público aunque los gritos de Akagi no tenía nada que ver con la discreción. Sin embargo, momentos después, sólo se escucharon unos leves murmullos hasta que abrieron la puerta y entraron de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ayako se dedicó a observarlos toda la velada. Al principio se había distraído con Rukawa y Kogure. No era ninguna novedad. Esos dos estaban listos para el matrimonio: debían ir cuanto antes a Suiza u Holanda para formalizar y listo.

Pero los que más la intrigaban eran los otros dos. Ella sabía que Hanamichi amaba a Akagi. Lo había demostrado a cada minuto del día desde que la pobre Haruko se volvió loca. Sin amor de por medio nadie hubiera hecho todo lo que aquel tonto pelirrojo hizo por él. La cuestión era si el mensaje había llegado alto y claro a cierto ex capitán de Shohoku.

Siguió con interés los pasos del pelirrojo que se dirigían a encender el equipo de música. La cara de Akagi fue de antología. Ayako se lamentó de no haber traído su cámara.

Él fue dispuesto a apagar la música. Alargó el brazo para apagar el botón pero la mano de Hana lo detuvo. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos un momento.

Ayako contuvo la respiración. Vio con alivio que Hana no amaba en vano. Le bastó una sonrisa para hacer sonrojar a Akagi y dejar el equipo encendido sin una protesta.

¡Ahora sólo le faltaba ver un beso y sería feliz por el resto de su vida! Recorrió la habitación con la mirada para ver si alguien más había presenciado la escena, pero todos estaban más interesados en el concurso de beber cervezas que había propuesto el Gundan. ¡Ah, idiotas!

Volvió su mirada una vez más hacia donde estaban Hanamichi y Akagi. Habían desaparecido ¿Dónde se habían metido esos dos? ¡Ah, no! ¡Ella quería ver! Había sólo dos opciones. El dormitorio tenía la puerta abierta así que lo descartó. La puerta de la cocina estaba convenientemente cerrada. Ayako se dirigió hacia allí inmediatamente.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta. Entonces su deseo se hizo realidad. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, Hanamichi se aferraba con brazos y piernas a Akagi, con los ojos cerrados y su boca saboreando lentamente esos sensuales labios.

Desde la puerta, no podía ver dónde estaban las manos de Akagi, aunque podía calcular su posición por la trayectoria de sus fuertes, bronceados y masculinos brazos. Uno de ellos sostenía con firmeza la nuca de Hanamichi mientras el otro se perdía por entre la ropa en dirección al trase... ¡Oh, no! Era hora de salir de allí. Quería verlos pero temía gritar de emoción como en la convención yaoi del verano pasado. Aún no había recuperado por completo la voz.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a la reunión, feliz por haber comprobado que su intuición era infalible.

XI

Era la tercera vez que lo veía pasar. Él se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a limpiar pero Hanamichi lo llevó hasta el sillón, le dio un beso y le dijo que él arreglaría todo en poco tiempo para después terminar lo que habían empezado en la cocina.

Akagi, sonriendo por primera vez en varios meses, seguía observando el ir y venir de su... ¿novio? De pronto, todo le pareció irreal. La felicidad lo había abandonado hacía varios meses y tenerla al alcance de la mano parecía un sueño.

Todo este tiempo después del ataque de su hermana le había sido imposible pensar en otra cosa. No había nada más que culpa y dolor en su corazón. Él estaba sano mientras su hermana probablemente pasaría el resto de su vida en un hospital. Estaba solo, sin deseos de vivir, acabado.

El antiguo Akagi nunca se hubiera rendido. Pero la persona en la que se había convertido después de la tragedia estuvo a punto de hacerlo muchas veces. Hana nunca supo de las pastillas que tenía escondidas, ni de lo cerca que el filo de la navaja había acariciado su piel.

Pero cada vez que intentaba acabar con su vida la imagen de Hanamichi se formaba en su cabeza y entonces simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y por impedirle cumplir con sus intenciones de matarse para terminar con su sufrimiento, Hanamichi recibía su castigo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había echado de su departamento en medio de gritos y palabras crueles?

A pesar de todos su esfuerzos por alejarlo, Hana permaneció a su lado. Akagi se dejó vencer por él. No tenía nada que perder dejando su vida en manos de Sakuragi. Aunque a veces no era una buena idea, como esa tarde.

Podía perdonarle que viniera todas las noches a obligarlo a comer, que lo arrastrara a la escuela todas las mañanas, que lo hiciera salir a caminar con él de tanto en tanto. Pero organizar un festejo de cumpleaños había sido un exceso. ¿Qué motivos tenía para festejar?

Había armado un escándalo en la puerta de su casa sin tener en cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban escuchando. La visita al hospital había sido deprimente. No estaba de humor para aguantar la presencia de nadie. Y la insistencia de Hana lo exasperaba cada vez más. Inevitablemente, levantó la mano para descargar un golpe en la cabeza de ese idiota. Nunca llegó a destino. Lo distrajeron una amplia sonrisa y un par de ojos brillando de alegría.

"¡Hola, Gori! Te extrañé... "

Aquella frase lo tomó por sorpresa y cuando reaccionó ya estaba de vuelta en el departamento disculpándose con sus amigos, recibiendo felicitaciones y regalos.

La fiesta no fue una mala idea después de todo. Había sido agradable estar de nuevo con sus compañeros. Pero lo más interesante fue ayudar a Hana en la cocina. Una mirada, una sonrisa, un leve contacto con su piel y de pronto estaba besándolo al punto de la asfixia. No sabía si por amor o necesidad pero no le importó. Sólo sabía que la tristeza y el dolor se desvanecieron con sus besos y caricias.

Cuando volvieron a la fiesta le resultó muy difícil no echar a sus invitados para volver al calor de los brazos de Hanamichi. Por fortuna encontró una ayuda inesperada: Ni bien los vio salir de la cocina, Ayako se levantó de su asiento y literalmente arreó a todo el mundo fuera del departamento.

Pero ahora debía esperar que la persona que deseaba terminara de lavar los platos. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que Hana volviera de la cocina. Akagi estaba impacientándose. Contaría hasta diez antes de ir a buscarlo: no quería parecer tan desesperado.

No pasó del tres.

XII

Ya estaba encariñándose con la mesa de la cocina. Pero no era amor: eso lo reservaba para el dueño de las manos que estaban acariciando sus tetillas sobre la camisa. Hanamichi no podía decidir qué parte de la anatomía del Gori era su preferida. Porque esa boca era algo serio...

Los platos quedaron olvidados, mañana tendría tiempo de terminar de lavarlos. Tenía otros asuntos más urgentes que atender. Sus manos alcanzaron la espalda de Akagi, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Hanamichi necesitaba tocarlo con algo más que sus dedos. Sus pantalones estaban a punto de reventar y los labios del Gori descendiendo por su cuello no hacían otra cosa que excitarlo más.

Akagi pasó sus manos por sus nalgas. Era tan placentero el roce sobre la tela: Hanamichi no podía esperar a descubrir lo que sentiría al contacto con la piel morena del capitán. Cuando sus erecciones se encontraron los dos gimieron a la par, la ronca voz del capitán de Shohoku llegando como un rayo hasta su entrepierna. Quizás no había sido una buena idea. Iba a terminar antes de sacarse la ropa.

—Vamos a la... ah... —Hanamichi no pudo seguir. Ver a Akagi desabrochar sus pantalones y descender hasta quedar de rodillas frente a su miembro casi lo hizo dejar de respirar. Cerró los ojos para no acabar en la cara de su compañero. Por lo menos no hasta sentir esos voluptuosos labios en su...

—¡¡¡...AH...!!!

Todo su cuerpo respondió a esos labios. Apretó los ojos, si lo veía todo terminaría al instante, lo sabía. Pero el sonido de las lamidas hacían la resistencia inútil. ¡Oh, no! Estaba metiendo la lengua una vez más en su hendidura. Hanamichi tenía que verlo. Y lo hizo, vio la boca de Akagi rodeando su miembro enrojecido, brillante de saliva. No se había dado cuenta del movimiento involuntario de sus caderas. Estaba listo, podía sentir la primera oleada de su orgasmo correr por su cuerpo. ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

—No, todavía no.—la voz profunda de Takenori lo trajo de vuelta a la cocina. ¿Qué mier... ? Hanamichi miró hacia abajo. ¡Teme Gori! Tenía la mano apretando la base de su pene con firmeza retrasando su descarga.

Akagi le sonrió. Sin soltarlo se acercó a él. Hanamichi podía oler en su aliento su propio aroma. No llegó a besarlo, sólo se acercó lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones fueran una sola. Hana gimió, frustrado. El Gori lo besó. Era delicioso pero no era lo que necesitaba.

—Por favor, Gori...

La mano de Akagi comenzó a moverse. ¡Oh, sí! Más rápido, más fuerte. Hanamichi se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó. Jadeante, le susurraba al oído "No pares, no pares" hasta que la fuerza del orgasmo lo obligó a gritar el nombre de su amante.

—¡¡¡...GORI...!!!

XIII

La caja yacía a un lado de la cama. Era el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida. Un tubo de lubricante y condones. De parte de Hana. Akagi sonrió ante la confianza de su pelirrojo. Lo vio tirado lánguidamente, esperando por él en la cama. Hermoso. Terminó de desvestirse ante la mirada hambrienta de Hanamichi recorriendo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su miembro erecto. El Gori sonrió maliciosamente antes de inclinarse sobre él y susurrarle al oído que era de mala educación mirar a alguien con la boca abierta.

—Cierra la boca, Gori y ven acá.

Los brazos del pelirrojo lo atraparon con fuerza. Akagi casi no tuvo tiempo para detenerse antes de aplastar a Hanamichi con su peso. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su compañero, asegurándose que sus caderas estuviesen en contacto. ¡Kamisama! No pudo sostenerse, sus brazos cedieron y apenas quedó apoyado en sus codos. Era una exquisita forma de tortura estar así entre las piernas de Hana, frotándose lentamente contra su sexo, pero ninguno de los dos iban a resistir mucho más tiempo.

Se levantó y le tendió una mano a Hana antes de que comenzara a protestar por la separación. Akagi se sentó contra la pared y lo llevó a su regazo. Hanamichi, de espaldas a él, se le sentó entre las piernas. ¡Ah, maldito! El pelirrojo había comenzado a refregar su trasero sobre el entumecido pene de Akagi. Él quería estar adentro al acabar pero ya no le quedaban ganas de reprimirse. Deslizó su mano por el pecho de Hana tratando de llegar más abajo para masturbarlo y al menos llegar juntos al final.

—Espera... —Hana se había detenido, jadeante. Akagi hizo lo posible por hacerle caso aunque su cuerpo no parecía responderle.—¿Vas a... desperdiciar... ah... mi... mi... nff... re... ga... lo?

Haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol del que disponía, Akagi se detuvo. Sin dudar manoteó la caja y la subió a la cama. Hanamichi se dio vuelta y rápidamente arrebató uno de los condones de la caja. Agitándolo frente a él preguntó: -¿Puedo?

Tomando su sorpresa por aprobación, Hanamichi se entregó a su tarea. Akagi respiró profundo y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran esas manos. No estaba dando resultado. Tomó las muñecas de Hana y las sostuvo con fuerza.

—Ahora es mi turno. Date vuelta.

Hanamichi obedeció. Se acostó en una pila de almohadas, su perfecto culito parado era una visión. ¡Oh, Kami! Akagi no sabía como iba a hacer para controlarse y no arremeter contra él de una sola vez. Apretó el tubo de lubricante hasta casi reventarlo. Cubrió unos de sus dedos y se inclinó sobre Hana para besar su cuello mientras comenzaba a dilatarlo.

Tenía que hacerlo bien o iba a lastimarlo. Akagi se tomó su tiempo. Hana siseó ante el primero de los dedos. Lento, con cuidado, besándolo en la nuca, acariciando su espalda para relajarlo, Akagi sintió como el apretado anillo cedía. No pasó mucho antes de que pudiera introducir otro dedo con relativa facilidad. Cuando los gemidos de su amante cambiaron de tono, Akagi sonrió satisfecho. Después del tercer dedo, Hanamichi movía sus caderas para encontrarlo, ya estaba listo.

Akagi tomó un poco de gel para cubrir su miembro, puso más en el ano de Hana, nunca sería suficiente. Separó las nalgas con cuidado y empujó la punta en el trasero del pelirrojo. Escuchó un quejido, pero Hanamichi no le pidió que se lo sacara. Miró hacia dónde sus cuerpos se unían: no había sangre. Pero aquella imagen lo hizo perder el control. Involuntariamente, sus caderas se movieron penetrándolo aún más. Hana se quejó de dolor pero le pidió que no parara.

Se quedaron inmóviles. Hana ya no se quejaba más, jadeaba un poco, su cabeza apoyada de lado, sus cabellos rojos pegados a su frente por el sudor. Akagi escuchó una voz diciendo "muévete". ¿De quién era? Tardó unos segundos en reconocerla como la del Hanamichi.

Akagi se inclinó sobre él, sosteniendo su peso con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro se aferraba con fuerza a la cadera del pelirrojo. Empezó a sacar y meter su falo del cuerpo que yacía debajo de él. Cada sonido que emitía Hana lo hacía aumentar el paso. Sus propios gemidos se ahogaban en la carne suave del cuello de su amante. Hana ya estaba arqueando la espalda contra él cuando le rozaba la próstata con su miembro. Y le pedía más rápido, más adentro, sí, lo que Hana quisiera.

Hanamichi se apoyó en las rodillas para levantar su trasero y empujar hacia atrás. Akagi aprovechó para buscar el pene del Tensai y apretarlo en su puño para hacerlo terminar junto con él: su miembro empezaba a pulsar dentro de Hana anunciando el final. Le hizo un último pedido al oído antes de perder toda coherencia: que dejara de decirle Gori.

Vio como Hana asentía, sin aliento para emitir palabra. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó mientras el miembro del pelirrojo chorreaba en su mano fue su apodo. En el éxtasis de su propio orgasmo entre las palpitantes paredes que tenían atrapado su pene exprimiendo su gozo, a Akagi no le importó: no necesitaba saber quién era.

XIV

Siempre blanco, todo blanco a su alrededor. Pasaba el tiempo buscando manchitas en las paredes de su habitación y mirando hacia la pequeña ventana que estaba en la puerta.

Por ahí se asomaban de vez en cuando un par de ojos, casi siempre anunciando la hora de sus inyecciones. Ellas las detestaba, pero no tenía alternativa, atada como estaba a la cama no podía resistirse demasiado.

De vez en cuando, la llevaban a ver a su psiquiátra, un tipo gris y aburrido que se limitaba a preguntarle cómo se sentía. Era un idiota, sólo le daba medicamentos y más medicamentos. De vez en cuando hablaba de eletroshock. Eso la asustaba, pero la mayoría de las veces la hacía enfurecer hasta el punto que venían a sosternerla entre cuatro enfermeros y le inyectaban algo en el brazo, hasta que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y todo se volvía negro. Cuando despertaba, todo era blanco de nuevo.

De vez en cuando, la llevaban a una sala dónde la esperaban un par de muchachos. Había un vago recuerdo en su mente, sus rostros eran familiares aunque ella no podía precisar de dónde los conocía. El alto y moreno siempre la llamba hermana, ¿hermana? No soportaba su tono compungido y la insistencia en llamarla así, basta, era demasiado, basta... ¡BASTA!

Ronca de tanto gritarle a ese tipo, la llevaban nuevamente a su habitación. Blanco, al fin. Tenía un par de minutos, mientras la enfermera la inyectaba, pero valían la pena, porque en esos momentos podía ver a la única persona que le importaba en el mundo. Ella no tenía hermano, no tenía familia, sólo a él.

"Ya falta poco", se decía, "en un momento". Mientras la enfermera reforzaba sus ataduras, ella esperaba ansiosa, luchando contra el efecto de los tranquilizantes. Hoy sí, hoy iba a retenerlo a su lado. Los ultimos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana. Sus ojos estaban cediendo, no, debía resistir. La luz apenas entraba dibujando sombras en las paredes de la habitación. "¡Ahora, ya viene!" mumuró.

Lentamente, la silueta de su amante se dibujo en la pared. Ella sonrió y estiró su mano lo más que pudo, tirando de las correas que la mantenían prisionera en su cama. Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por el esfuerzo, ya casi podía tocarlo. Podía ver su sonrisa, su ojos mirándola. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le suplicó con la mirada que se acercara. Él le dio la espalda y siguió de largo...

—¿KAEDE?... ¡NO!... Por favor, no... vuelve..., Kaede..., Kae... —y Haruko cayó vencida, como todas las noches.

Fin

Nota de la autora: Bueno, espero que no les haya desilusionado el final, (hay gente que está esperando hace dos años UU) Perdón por la tardanza, tarde pero seguro. Gracias a todas las chicas que lo leyeron inconcluso y me lo reclamaron hasta que se cansaron de insistir como Lita, Janendra, Tama, Clarisa; gracias a mi hermanita Vico, por ser una de las primeras en leerlo y decir que le gustó , al Pastelito que me ayudó al final (y que nunca se va a enterar que se lo dediqué porque no lo piensa leer =P) y por último a FABY, que le había prometido terminarlo para el aniversario de su página y bueh, la inspiración llegó con retraso, pero aquí está,¡ Feliz Aniversario!

Arisu Akagi

19 de agosto de 2004 (¡soy una caradura! empecé este fic en noviembre del 2002 UUU)


End file.
